my_warriorscatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brackenstar
Brackenstar is a lithe, muscular, broad-shouldred, orange tom with darker markings, Scar across his shoulders, and bright emerald green eyes. Personality Despite Brackenfoot being a product half-clan relationship he acts like it doesn't define him as a warrior, he worked his hardest to become a great warrior despite his blood roots. '' ~''Narrator about Brackenfoot~ Brackenstar was courageous, loyal, brave, and kind. He’s been said to have a big heart just like his mother Feathertail, and was compassionate towards those who needed help. he worked to become one of ThunderClan’s most trusted warriors despite him being half-clan cat. Brackenstar had a firm sense of doing what was right, even if it went against the warrior code and his leader, His faith in StarClan and his Clan still guides him throughout his life and influenced most of his decisions. Relationships Oakspring "He died protecting his clan Brackenfoot, he walks with our ancestors now, in StarClan. and he's still watching you, as closely as he ever did. he’ll never leave you Brackenfoot and im here for you always." ~Dovefeather to Brackenfoot about Oakspring~ Oakspring is Brackenstar father His father loved his son dearly. When Brackenkit was growing up Oakspring was protective over his only son, Oakspring wanted Brackenkit to have a normal kithood until Oakspring reveals that Feathertail is his mother witch Brackenkit is angry that he lied until Bluefern tells him he just wanted him to be happy and they risked alot. Brackenstar looked up to his father and they shared a very close bond. Oakspring mentored Brackenkit on the way down the mountians and when Shredtail appeared he wanted to protect his father. Oakspring was proud of Brackenfoot when he had became Deputy and had kits with Dovefeather. When Stonekit got a serious deaise in his leg Oakspring comforted his son When Oakspring was killed by Shredtail, Brackenfoot was devastated by his fathers death, and wanted revenge and he attacked Shredtail. Brackenfoot didn't speak to anyone for a few days still greiving Oakspring death, Dovefeather helped Brackenfoot Believing that Oakspring never deserved to die in pain, When the final comfrotation happened Oakspring alongside Feathertail and Brackenfoot fought together, When Embeflame died Feathertail spirit alongside Oakspring comfort their son and say it was her time to join Starclan, Oakspring was also at Brackenstar nine life ceremony and got his 7th life from his for "sense of adventure, " Feathertail "Feathertail and Oakspring loved eachother very much, and they were so happy when they were expecting kits sometimes I just wish Brackenkit had a chance to grow up with his mother" ~Emberflame thoughts on Feathertail, Oakspring and Brackenkit~ Brackenstar's mother Feathertail loved his son very much, and always watched him and Oakspring from Starclan Brackenkit first interaction with Feathertail is when she is warning him about Shredtail, and when Feathertail congratulates him on his kits. Brackenkit always heard stories of his mother in Thunderclan and wanted to be a good warrior just like her, When the final comfrontation happened Feathertail alongside Oakspring fought with Brackenfoot together and when Emberflame and later Sparkstar died Feathertail appears beside him with Oakspring to comfort him, Feathertail is also at his nine life ceremony and gives him his 8th lfie for "Mothers love" Brackenstar loves his mother very much. Emberflame "Emberflame loved and raised Brackenfoot just like if he was her own and Brackenfoot loved Emberflame as if she was his own mother" ~Narrator about Emberflame and Brackenfoot~ Emberflame is Brackenfoot foster mother, Emberflame knew Brackenfoot would need a mother figure and so Emberflame loved and raised him like his own until its revealed by Oakspring Emberflame isn't his mother and Bluefern tells him why they lied to him. Brackenkit still loved Emberflame and was often walking with her on the journey back, Emberflame was worried manly about Brackenkit when Shredtail attacked. Brackenkit came running to Emberflame when she was saved by Spottedpelt and yells at her "I can't loose you to Emberflame I won't let you end up like Feathertail!" ''and Emberflame has tears in her eyes and comforts him and tells him she isn't going anywere. Brackenfoot often talked with Embeflame and shared tounges with her and Emberflame even told him that Dovefeather picks on him because she likes him and Brackenfoot gets embarressed. When Emberflame annonced she was expecting kits Brackenfoot was overjoyed and told her they would be like his little siblings he asked who the Father was and she admitted to Oakspring and him it was Spottedpelt and that only Him Oakspring, Alderheart and Lilywhisker know and he promises not to tell anyone, When its revealed at the gathering that Emberflame is expecting kits with Spottedpelt, Brackenfoot is shocked that Lilywhisker betrayed Emberflame trust and tries to defend her but Lilywhisker cuts him off. Brackenfoot is angry at Lilywhisker for making Emberflame leave the clans and snaps at her when she gossips about Emberflame, When Emberflame returns Brackenfoot greets her and asks how did the kitting go. When the final comfrotation happens Emberflame is killed defending her kits and the nursery and Brackenfoot Sparkstar ''"Sparkstar you have suffered and lost so much, and yet you still do your best to serve your Clanmates, putting their needs before yours, willing to sacrifice all for the sake of your Clan." ~Brackenfoot thoughts on Sparkstar~ Sparkstar was Brackenstar third mentor and they shared a close bond while Sparkstar trained him, She allowed Brackenkit to be raised in Thunderclan along with his father, Sparkstar trusted Brackenfoot and even told him about Ripplestar and Wisp being her kits witch Brackenfoot kept a secret. Brackenfoot sometimes went against his leaders orders but Sparkstar knew in the end it was for the best, When Sparkstar tried to stop her kits from fighting she knew she couldn't, Brackenfoot told them Sparkstar was their mother and Ripplestar angrily denied it. Brackenfoot took over for Sparkstar when she was parrinoed and lost faith in herself, Brackenfoot did his best to help Sparkstar and Thunderclan stay strong and she appreciated it. When Sparkstar was killed in the final comfrotation with Shredtail, Brackenfoot is upset and begs her not to leave him and that he isn't ready but Sparkstar says he is ready to lead and dies peacefully with her kits forgiving her. Brackenfoot moured Sparkstar and got his ninth and final life from her and always asks her for her guidence. Alderheart Brackenstar and Alderheart share a very close bond and is loyal to Brackenstar. Brackenstar trusts Aldearheart and saw him as an father figure, Brackenfoot enjoyed Alderheart company and often helping him with the medicine cat den. Brackenstar comforted Alderheart when Sparkstar died. Bluefern Spottedpelt Juniperberry Dovefeather Stonemoon Ivypool Tawnypelt Quotes: Feathertail: "I..Im sorry Oak..spring, please take care of son Bracken..kit raise him well.. I know he will be a great Thunder..clan warrior.." Oakspring: "Wait Feathertail please you can't leave me not yet please!" '' ~Feathertail naming Brackenkit before her death~'' Brackenkit: "Come on mama! papa saying were going down the mountian to our home don't we live here?" Emberflame: "Yeah were live in Thunderclan it will take us awhile to return home" Brackenkit: "Then why are we in the Tribe of rushing water why didn't you give birth to me in Thunderclan?" Emberflame: "Ill tell you when your older Brackenkit" Brackenkit: "Tell me what?" Emberflame:'"Soon Brackenkit now go to Oakspring he will be waiting for you" '' ' '~Emberflame to Brackenkit~'' Brackenkit:' '"Papa why is mama upset?" Oakspring: "Brackenkit... shes mourning over your...." Oakspring: "Your mother she.. was buried over there..." Brackenkit: "Wait what do you mean my mother? Emberflame is my mother" Oakspring: "My son your mother is gone her name was Feathertail she died moons ago im sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Brackenkit: "But you told me emberflame was my mother, why.. why did you lie to me!" Bluefern:' "Because they needed to be happy Brackenkit, Oakspring was going to tell you but not right away" Brackenkit: "But.. Bluefern" Bluefern: "They did it for you to be happy Brackenkit" Bluefern: "They both risked alot for you Brackenkit never forget that" '' ~Oakspring and Bluefern telling Brackenkit that Emberflame isn't his mother~'' "Goodbye Moonteller! Bye Boulder maybe one day when im older I can visit again!" '' ~Brackenkit saying goodbye to Moonteller and Boulder~'' '''Brackenkit':'' "Wh.. who are you?" '''Feathertail: "Is that how you greet your mother" Brackenkit: "Mother? wait that means your Feathertail!" Feathertail: "Well of course its nice to see you to my son" Brackenkit: "I wish I could have meet you mama I miss you" Feathertail: "You will one day my son and i will watch over you and watch you grow into a great warrior" Feathertail: "I love you so much but be careful going back to the clans. my son something is coming!" Brackenkit: "What do you mean coming whats coming?" Feathertail: "Bracken..kit im sorry I can't just be careful or Blood will be shredded and spilled!" Brackenkit: "Wait mama!" '' ~Brackenkit meeting Feathertail in his dream and her warning about Shredtail~'' "Mama told me we need to be careful going back home but im scared to tell papa what should we do Emberflame should we tell him?" '' ~Brackenkit telling Emberflame about Feathertail warning~'' Brackenkit: "Who.. who is that papa he looks mean?" Oakspring '''"Bluefern take Brackenkit they will kill him!" '''Brackenkit: "But papa I want to help fight to?" Bluefern: "Brackenkit we need to get you out of here they aren't nice cats!" Shredtail: "None of you are going anywere until we have what want" '' ~Brackenkit meeting Shredtail~'' "Look its Moonteller and boulder! there here to save us from the mean cats!" '' ~Brackenkit spotting Moonteller and Boulder joining in the battle with the rouges~'' Brackenkit: "The water is so cold papa how do you swim in it?" Oakspring: "In Riverclan we swim in water nearly everyday" Brackenkit: "Im glad im going to be a Thunderclan warrior I dont think swimming is for me" '' ~Oakspring trying to teach Brackenkit to swim in a small river~'' Bluefern: "Come on Brackenkit how are you gonna fight if you can't be brave enough to attack me" Brackenkit: "Your to big Bluefern how am i surpose to take you on?" '' ~Bluefern teaching Brackenkit to fight~'' "Some cats will be bigger then you Brackenkit, but just remember cats won't take it easy on you because your young out in the wild we fight to survive you must realise that and once you do life will be easier" '' ~Bluefern wise words to Brackenkit~'' "Until this young cat has earned his warrior name he will be called Brackenpaw, I've decided to take him on as my own apprentice Oakspring you have trained him well along with Bluefern Im sure he will pick up training fast" '' ~Sparkstar Giving Brackenpaw his apprentice name and becoming his mentor~'' Trivia *Brackenpaw was mentored by two mentors at the same time. *Originally Brackenfoot was going to die as deputy. *Brackenfoot always asks emberflame and oakspring what his mother was like *Brackenkit was originally going to have siblings. *Bluefern mentored him while on the journey back to thunderclan along with oakspring teaching him to hunt and all sorts *Brackenstar is described as a wise and fair leader by Flare Kin Members Mother: Feathertail: Deceased, Verified Starclan Member Father: Oakspring: Deceased, Verified Starclan Member Foster Mother: Emberflame: Deceased, Verified Starclan Member Mate: Dovefeather: Deceased, Verified Starclan Member Son: Stonemoon: Living, Currently in Thunderclan Daughters: Ivypool: Living, Currently in Thunderclan Tawnypelt: Living, Currently in Thunderclan Brackenfoot.png|Brackenstar Offical art~ Brackenstar, Windstar, Cedarstar.png|Brackenstar Left~ Sparkstar and Brackenfoot.png|Brackenfoot Far back~ Brackenfoot Deputy.png|Warrior/Deputy Positon Brackenkit Kit.png|Kit Position Brackenpaw.png|Apprentice Position